


Just Stay

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Destiel ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't seen Cas in a month and is growing a little desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay

Castiel was in heaven when he heard a prayer coming through. “I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here, pronto. I have a hopeless situation here where only he can help me.”

Cas sighed. That was obviously Dean, again. No other human who ever prayed to him was so lousy at formulating a prayer. He felt like he had to go to him this time.

“Hello Dean.” Cas had manifested in the shotgun seat of the Impala.

“Seriously, hello? I’ve been praying my ass off down here for you to come down for about a month. Now you turn up with hello?”

“Uh, yes, hello. That is still the term isn’t it?”

“Cas seriously, I don’t know what to think here. I feel like a cheerleader whose boyfriend just broke up with her. I haven’t heard a peep from you for a month since we were together. Man what have you been up to?”

“I can’t explain, heaven’s problems are hardly any of our concern, Dean.”

“I know, and believe me I’d rather not know what you nooks are doing as long as you leave the humans in peace, but man, I need you.”

“Dean, you know I always come when you call, but sometimes heaven’s needs come first. I’ll come to you when I’ve got time again”

“No way, you’re not going to leave, and if I have to pluck everything from your feathery butt to stop you zapping out of here.”

“Dean, we both know that no feathers grow on my posterior.”

“I’m gonna need prove for that, it’s been a while since I’ve seen your 'assbutt' in all it’s glory” said Dean and leaned over to kiss Cas.

Cas knew he really shouldn’t waste any more time down here. He should report back, but before he even realized what he was doing his fingers were ruffling Dean’s hair and he opened his mouth to take his kiss in deeper. Cas had missed Dean just as much as Dean had missed him and it had been very hard on him to stay away. Now that Dean was so close again, Cas was taking in his smell of soap, leather and a faint hint of whiskey like a man starving for air and he couldn’t understand how he had survived this long without seeing Dean. Still, duty had to come first.

He separated their faces even though he’d rather have pressed them together.

“Dean” his voice was even deeper than usual. “I have to go.”

“Ok man, if you really don’t want to be here anymore then go, if this isn’t for you what it is for me there’s no need to keep lying to ourselves” was what Dean said calmly, but the frustrated lust and hurt in his eyes was telling a whole different story than his words. He looked very hurt and devastated. Dean always told his brother that he had a puppy-eyed look, but the way Cas now saw him, Dean could do puppy dog eyes of his own well enough and it didn’t fail to have an effect on Cas.

“Dean, I’d like to be here, but my duties in heaven are of import and you have lied to get me down here in the first place. You said you were in a hopeless situation and only I could help you.”

Dean looked at him with a little bitter smile and said: “I didn’t lie. You are the one that I need, otherwise I’m hopeless.” Cas looked at Dean and saw his need and his want and he couldn’t bring himself to oppress his own feelings any longer.

In a second they were kissing again and moving their hands over the other. Cas pulled Dean over to his side and on top of him while his hands crept to Dean’s shirt and began unbuttoning it. Dean in turn loosened Cas’ tie and slipped off his coat. Cas smoothed Dean’s shirt from his back and began caressing it with all ten fingers. Then he held Dean by his shoulders and started to busy himself with Dean’s belt. He thought they would do this here in the front seat, they had done this before. “Wait, Cas I don’t want it that way today” said Dean.

“What do you want then?”

“I want you to lie on top of me.” Dean got out of the car and into the back seat, Cas following. When he had reached the door Dean had already laid down and stripped off his pants. He climbed back in the car and Dean pulled Cas towards him immediately. Cas could feel wonderful tight hardness against his stomach and inhaled the scent of Dean deeply. Now Dean’s fingers were on Cas’ back and slid their way down to Cas’ hips. There wasn’t much space in the back seat and Cas still had his pants on. Dean helped him to get them off and from the pleasure Cas could read in Dean’s eyes as he firmly gripped the part of Castiel he had talked about before, Cas knew that there weren’t growing any feathers there.

Grinding against each other Cas prepared Dean with his hands, which brought guttural moaning from the man under him. This in turn turned Cas wild and ready. When they both felt that Dean was ready too, Cas started to fill Dean up wholly. They hadn't done it this way before, but Cas felt adequate to the task and within seconds he was going cock-eyed from desire. Dean kept eye contact with his angel but when Cas started to move inside of him he closed his eyes from pain and pleasure and pulled Cas closer to fill the remaining space left between them. Dean liked skin on skin touches, they drove him crazy.

Cas could feel throbbing against his stomach while he rocked in unison with Dean. He repeatedly kissed Dean while their bodies were getting sweaty and their moaning louder. Cas knew he couldn’t hold on much longer when he felt Dean go under him and feel more wetness than sweat between their bellies. He finally let himself go while Dean caressed him in his arms. They laid there while their heart beats calmed down together. They were still holding on to each other while Dean ruffled lazily through Castiel’s hair. Finally Dean rasped into his ear: “Are you glad you stayed?”

“If I could, Dean, I would stay forever.”


End file.
